I'm Not Here
by L3gitD3ntist
Summary: Clove volunteers herself for the 74th Hunger Games despite Cato pleading her not to - Cato knows one of them is going to have to die for the other to come out alive and he promises himself that he won't let Clove die.


**Disclaimer Shit:** _Don't own, and trust me if I did I certainly wouldn't just be writing about them. Cato, Clove and all that other lovely stuff belongs to Suzanne Collins and her bad self._

"I volunteer!" The words seemed to jolt Cato from his calmed mindset, did he hear right? The familiar voice echoing through the masses of people through District Two; followed by cheering from some - obscene hoots and hollers from every corner as they encouraged this years female tribute to step forward. Cato was the only one, at least it seemed it, who didn't cheer; not a smile, not even a round of applause to encourage the smaller, dark haired, girl as she approached the stage with her arms in the air and a sense of cocky ruthlessness about her entire being. Taking to the stage and thrusting one of her arms high once more as another proud round of cheers and whistles echoed out. Cato stayed silent, looking disapprovingly at the small framed girl upon the stage; they'd spoken about this, she had promised she wouldn't. The hollering died down and upon the stage their regular Capitol escort stood, clearing his throat to gain the crowd's attention; one hand on his toffee toned wig that was topped with some sort of bright green miniature top hat that matched the horrendous tone his lips were painted in. The stout man spoke up once more, calling fourth for a tribute from the males of District Two; thoguh his hand still stayed ready over the clear glass orb before him in the rare case no one came fourth. "And for the boys do we ha—" The nasally tone of the rounded man's Capitol accent was brought to a halt as the bulky formed blonde forced himself past two people to step forward. He was going to volunteer anyhow, but seeing the slender form of Clove offer herself up as a piece of meat for the Capitol's entertainment seemed to push the boy's eagerness. "I volunteer!" He called out, a delighted howl much louder than the one that followed Clove's own approach to the stage. "Well, well; you're an eager one aren't you?" The Capitol official seemed delighted as he spoke, the fake grin on his face must have been enhanced cosmetically because it was impossible to show that many teeth at once.

Taking to the stage, pumping his hands in the air, Cato gave a broad grin to the crowd of District Two; though as he passed Clove to stand beside her his side glanced told her otherwise. Ducking her head away from the eye contact, Clove simply grinned to another section of the crowd proudly as she heard their names called out with all the pride the district could manage. "Ladies and Gentlemen of District Two. I give you your tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!" The toffee haired official shouted with the obnoxious accent into the microphone; a broad, overly toothy, smile on his features as if his jaw was stapled into place as he spoke. Through all the shouting and chanting, Cato and Clove were escorted inside the rather large building behind them; the pair waving to their District proudly as they were finally submerged in the silence of the walls. All outer noises now an echo faintly from beyond the building but nothing more. Clove looked over to the bulky blonde boy beside her but didn't receive a look back; his grin had faded and his face was now solemn with hints of irritation that were surely directed at the defiant girl to his side.

Parents and friends came and went within their allotted time - Clove talking with her mother who gushed over how proud she was of the young girl before her. "You'll make us proud." Her mother's words rang in her mind upon her departure, giving her a boost of confidence as she returned to the seat so many tributes before her had sat in as they waited. Cato didn't touch the seat in his own room, instead standing as his family came in one by one to talk to him. His father, proud and strong just like the boy himself. His mother, a frail sweet thing that Cato could lift with one arm though he didn't do so less he broke her in half. And a little brother, only a handful of years younger than the boy himself and full of just as much gusto as he was; something that caused Cato's features to soften only slightly upon seeing him. But all this sweetness between proud yet worried family and friends couldn't last - within moments the pair were being ushered off to the train for their trek to the Capitol where they were to be prepped and trained to fight for their lives. The whole time Cato hadn't said a word to the girl who soon rejoined his side; though Clove continued to glance up at him as if trying to read his expressions all the while. As the train doors closed and locked them in silence once more; away from the cheering and chanting of the crowds around them. "Cato…" Clove began as she finally caved, unable to take the silence from the bulky framed boy any more; though she was cut off before she could say any more. A hard shoulder shoved the girl out of his way as he passed her, not enough to knock Clove over but just enough of a force to express his irritation towards her. if the action alone wasn't enough however, the words that came out - Cato's first address towards Clove within the past handful of hours came in a harsh yet strong and cold tone. "Stupid girl." Leaving Clove in the hallway of the slightly rocking train, Cato progressed along and away from the girl - the only sounds now of the smooth hum of the train traveling and the toffee haired fat man from the Capitol, shouting and chortling merrily at the two tributes he had been 'blessed' with.

—

"You ready for tomorrow?" Clove beamed up at the burly framed blonde as she turned on her heel to throw a knife with ease into a target - only slightly off its point but still enough to wound a person had it been the intent. "What do you think?" Cato retorted, a broad grin of his own though he didn't look at Clove; far too intent with a series of swings with a heavy long sword, a satisfying clash with the target each time he bought it down. Tomorrow was the reaping and Cato had made it known, all year leading up to it, that he was going to volunteer himself. "I have the strength, I'm damn good with a sword and I'm determined. How could I loose?" The over confident boy spoke loudly over the sound of metal on metal as his sword met the target and issued several large dents within it. "Don't get cocky." Clove chuckled in a slightly sing-song tone as she hurled another knife, hitting the target dead on this time; Cato scoffing a little behind her though more so at her comment then the accuracy of her hit. "And what if I get drawn out? Huh?" These words from the young girl ceased the metal on metal clashing noises behind her as Cato stopped his sword mid swing; instead bringing it down slowly. Not looking over his shoulder at the girl, the boy cleared his throat as if the thought didn't actually register. What would he do if Clove's name was drawn? He'd have to kill her in the end. Or watch some other sorry mother fucker kill her. She'd never come out alive, that was for sure. "Tch. Someone will volunteer for you, you'll be fine." He tried his best to come off careless, as if it was a regular conversation; adding quickly to the end as he raised his sword above his head. "You're not stupid enough to volunteer yourself anyhow, right?" Despite his attempt to merely talk, his words partly sounded like a plea to the girl he knew so well and who had such an effect on him; begging her to not offer herself up to die so willingly even if it was an honor. "Of course not." Clove simply replied, another knife being thrown and lodging itself in the wooden beam above the 'head' of Cato's target; Clove smiling up at him before moving to collect the weapon without another word.


End file.
